This invention relates to a plant protection device which can be used to surround a plant during the early stages of the growing season to assist in protecting the plant from low temperatures.
It is known to surround a plant with a cylindrical structure defined by an inner and an outer sheet which are connected to form a series of parallel vertical compartments with each compartment being arranged to receive water. The plant is thus physically protected by the surrounding sleeve or cylindrical structure, the structure is held in place by the weight of the water and the water acts as a heat source of high specific gravity which can receive heat from the sunshine during the day and provide heat to the plant and to the surrounding soil should temperatures drop overnight. This maintains the plant at a more uniform temperature for better propogation and can prevent frost damage.
Devices of this type are commercially available but are relatively expensive and relatively flimsy with in some cases a significant danger of leakage after which the device can simply collapse and become valueless.